Prom Night
by Hanjay898
Summary: It's Prom night and the flock all have dates. But will they end up with who the thought they would? Does everything stay quite so happy and exciting? DISCONTINUED. (For now.)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : Hey! This is only my 2nd fanfic so far, and both have been about MR. I hope you enjoy it! Please RnR!**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Maximum Ride. James Patterson owns Maximum Ride and all its characters.**

Max's POV

Hi, I am Maximum Ride, but you can call me Max. I am one of the flock, a group of spectacular kids. There are me, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gasman (a.k.a Gazzy), and Angel, not to mention our (Angel's) dog Total. When I say that we're spectacular, I really _mean_ spectacular. Okay, so basically we're a bunch of kids with wings who own a flying, talking dog.

Weird? Tell me about it. Anyway, we had been at my mom's house for about a fortnight, give or take a day. We were never quite sure about the date. See, we had always been on the run trying to escape the whitecoats (scientists) who created us, because they now want to kill us. I know, great.

We had all been enrolled in school, and we were hanging out in the library, discussing upcoming events.

"OMG! Prom is only a month away! I can't _wait_! I'm gonna wear a dress, high-heels, have make-up, do my hair, and have a _date_! Hey, maybe Max can go too! And _she_ could wear a dress, and I could so _totally_ give her a makeover! What colour of dress though? White? Lilac? Or maybe blue? Oh, speaking of blue, in Art today, a boy in my class totally squirted blue paint all _over_ my- mpphghd." said Nudge. Fang had thankfully cut her off by clapping his hand over her mouth.

"Breathe before you pass out from lack of air." said Iggy.

"Yeah, shush for like five minutes please. Oh and by the way, I am _never_ gonna wear a dress. _Ever_. Got that?" I asked her.

"Mmfhmmf." mumbled Nudge from under Fang's hand.

"Uh, Max? Please don't be mad but. . . I kinda wanted to ask Ella to go with me. Is that cool?"

"Yeah, sure, Iggy." I said. Ella was my so cool half-sister. I loved her and I was glad Iggy would be the one to ask her. I was really protective over her and I knew that if anything happened to her, Iggy would at least be close enough for me to kick his ass.

"Thanks, Max. Um, do you think one of you guys could go shopping with me soon so I can pick out a tux?"

"You? In a tux? God I gotta see _that_!" giggled Gazzy.

"Shut up, dude. If you're going then you're gonna have to wear a tux too ya know."

"Um, what's a tux?" aked Angel.

"A tuxedo." replied Fang.

"Oh."

I sighed. I'd been trying not to think about Prom. I knew I wouldn't get a date. Plus there was also the _tiny_ problem that I wouldn't be caught _dead_ in a dress.

_Bbrriinngg!_

Oh, joy. Time for class. _Yippee. _NOT!

I gathered my books and made my way to Science.

Back at Mom's house, the seven of us (the flock and Total) were feasting on home-made chocolate chip cookies, when the phone rang.

"Max, honey? Could you get that please? I'm a little busy right now." called Mom. She was in the middle of taking the next batch of cookies out the oven.

"Sure thing." I called back. "Hello?"

"Hey, Max? It's Sam. I hope I haven't interrupted anything?"

"What? Oh right. No. It's cool."

"Well okay. Anyway I know it's still a month away but. . . will you go to Prom with me?"

"Huh? Oh, uh, right. . . Well. . . I mean, uh. . . Yeah?"

"Yes! Thanks! I'll see you on Monday, yeah? Cool!"

"O-okay."

"Bye!"

"Um bye."

He hung up and I went back into the kitchen where everyone was still enjoying the feast.

"Who was it, hon? Was it one of Ella's friends? Did you tell them she was at JJ's?" asked Mom, walking in with a plate full of the warm, fresh-out-the-oven cookies.

"Uh, no. It was. . . S-Sam. He. . . He asked me to Prom."

"Hah! I'd have loved to have seen his face when you said no!" laughed Iggy.

"I know, right?" Gazzy joined in. "What'd he say?"

-Silence-

"Yay! You said _yes_ didn't you! Ooh watcha gonna wear? Can I help pick a dress? Can I do your make-up? Huh? Can I, can I _please_? Ooh please oh please oh please!" squealed Nudge.

"Um. . . I guess?"

"_YAY_!"

Fang suddenly stood up.

"I'm, erm, gonna go upstairs and study. Or I might go on the ole' blog." he said as he left the room.

"He's jealous." said Angel knowingly. "_He_ wanted to ask you."

"No he didn't. Why would anyone in their right mind ask me to _Prom_?"

"Whatever."

Fang's POV

**Welcome to Fang's Blog.**

**Location: Yeah, like I'd tell _you_!**

**You are visitor #: 19,736,284**

Hey guys. Nothing much to put on here today so it's gonna be a short one. None of us have done very much except school, blech. It's like a mini Hell on Earth. I have no idea how you guys _cope_.

Prom is next month. I really wanted to ask Max, but Slimy Sam asked her earlier on the phone. I seriously _hate_ that guy. He does my head in. Not to mention he constantly flirts with her, and the rest of us feel. . . kinda abandoned really. Anyway, I'm kinda tired. Gotta go finish my homework then off to bed I think.

Later.

**Sk8rBoi22 said:**

Hey, I so agree. School _sucks_. I'm so with you, man. But then I bet you're like a pure rebel. Right on!

Sk8rBoi22,

I'm not a rebel. I'm still trying to stick to the _lie low_ plan as best as possible. But I get what you mean.

Fly on,

-Fang

**GurlyGurl51 said:**

Aw! It's lame that Sam asked her before u could. U'd b the perfect couple!

GurlyGurl51,

Yeah, it's lame. But let me get this straight. . . me and Max are not a couple. We're just friends.

Fly on,

-Fang

**Fangs4eva said:**

I'm glad you couldn't ask Max. Because then I'd hav 2 share u. U r mine!

Fangs4eva,

Um I think you're getting a bit territorial there. And I'm not yours. I'm mine. And obviously you don't really care about me that much because you seem to be happy that I am upset/angry/annoyed. Think about that.

Fly on,

-Fang

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

I sighed and logged off. These people think they understand my life. But the truth is they really don't. People think me and Max are a couple, or they get really territorial, or try to act cool to get my attention. It didn't work, or at least not how they seem to expect it to work. It just bugs me.

I decided to get an early night. I lay on my bed, fully clothed, and closed my eyes. The last thing I remember is seeing Max's face.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi! Hope you enjoyed part 1 of Prom Night. Here's another chappie :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. James Patterson owns Maximum Ride and all of the characters in it.**

Fang's POV

I woke up the next morning, feeling stiff. I stretched, before getting up and wandering downstairs. As I stepped into the kitchen I saw Dr. Martinez standing with Iggy. They were making breakfast. Mm pancakes.

Dr. Martinez obviously hadn't heard me come in, so I yawned and cracked my fingers loudly. She got a fright and jumped about a foot up into the air whilst Iggy tried to smother his laughs.

"Oh! Oh, good morning Fang. I didn't hear you come in. . ." she said as she turned around to look at me.

I felt my lips twitch into a small half-smile. "Yeah, I figured."

"Uh, yeah. . ." said Max's mom, her face reddening.

I noticed Iggy had become silent again. This meant either he was concentrating, or something was going to happen. I knew it was most likely the latter of the two. I stared at him, trying to work out what was going to happen, and whether it was going to be good or bad.

Max's POV

I spotted Fang and watched him. He was walking silently, as per usual. I watched as he yawned and cracked his fingers, startling Mom.

Suddenly I smiled. I had an idea.

I sneaked up into the doorway of the kitchen, stopping about three feet behind Fang. I put one finger to my lips and signalled for Iggy and Mom to keep quiet.

I counted silently in my head. _And a-one. . .and a-two. . . and a-three!_

I pounced on Fang, wrapping my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. I put my lips to his ear and whisper-screamed "Gotcha!"

He glared at me in a 'gonna-not-do-that-or-else' look. So I happily gave him my death glare. We stayed like that for five or six whole minutes, and Mom was starting to get scared we'd attack each other. Suddenly his lips twitched. I expected him to give me his small half-smile, so I was surprised when he suddenly started chuckling. This started me off, and Iggy too, whilst Mom looked between the three of us with a confused expression on her face.

"What. . . What's so funny?" I wheezed, between laughs.

"You should have seen your face!" replied Fang.

This made me laugh even harder, head thrown back, mouth wide open.

"What the _heck_ is all that _noise_?" yelled Nudge. Unfortunately that made it even funnier.

"Ugh. Whatever! Try to keep it _down_! _Please_!"

"So speaks the Nudge Channel." muttered Iggy.

"I heard that Iggy!"

Needless to say, that morning was pretty cool.

}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{

_One month later – Prom day._

"Come on, Max! Come out!"

"No!" I yelled. There was no way I was coming out looking like this. "I look stupid!"

"No you don't! You look gorgeous!" Nudge shouted.

"Nope. Nuh-uh, no way!"

"Fine. I'm gonna have to do this, sorry."

My eyes narrowed. What was she talking about. Nudge grabbed Iggy's lock-picking kit and picked the lock on the bathroom door and pulled me to her,before squeezing my neck. My knees gave way and I collapsed. I couldn't believe it! My weakness! Tickling my neck!

"Iggy! Help me drag Max into the hall!"

No. She wouldn't. Crap, here comes Iggy. They're really doing it.

"OKAY! I'm _going_ for God's sake!"

"Never mind Iggy. It's okay."

"Cool." aid Iggy, grinning like an idiot.

"Hmph." I picked myself up and dusted off my outfit and walked downstairs.

I felt kind of stupid. Although I knew I actually looked quite nice. I wore a long, white, silky dress and white high-heels. I had my long, brown, sun-streaked hair scraped back into a braided bun, with a few escaping tendrils framing my face. I wore gold earrings with diamond and onyx, and my make-up consisted of white eye shadow, crimson lipstick and pale-ish pinky-red blusher.

When I reached the bottom of the steps I looked around at my flock. Nudge was wearing a gorgeous lilac dress that came to her knees, Angel was strutting her stuff in a cute hot pink dress that was tutu style. Gazzy looked pretty cool in a shirt and tie with suit trousers, and Iggy actually looked fairly sensible in his tux. Ella was totally rockin' the scarlet red dress she wore, which ended just above her knees.

But then I saw Fang. He was wearing a tux too, and those business-y shoes. He left his hair loose and shaggy, covering one eye. He looked up when I approached the group, and he smiled.

"Hey." he said. "I got you something for your big night." And with that he pulled a black bracelet with onyx out of his pocket.

"Fang. . . It's beautiful. . ." I whispered.

"I'm glad you like it."

Fang's POV

When Max came down the stairs my heart stopped. She looked amazing. When she reached us I couldn't help but smile.

"Hey. I got you something for your big night."

I gave her this bracelet I had bought her. It was black; it was onyx.

"Fang. . . It's beautiful. . ." she whispered.

"I'm glad you like it."

She grinned and said, "Of course I like it. It's from my right wing man."

"Oh, ha ha."

"No, but seriously. I do like it."

"Good."

"Hey, Max! Sam's late. Wanna come with us? Or do you wanna wait on Sam then catch up with us?" asked Ella.

"Uh. . . I guess I'll wait and catch up with you guys later. 'Kay?"

" 'Kay."

We all left in Dr. Martinez's car, Max waiting behind. I waved to her out the window, hoping he wouldn't be _too_ late.

When we got to Prom we all split up to go into our couples. Angel was with a young red-haired boy with freckles and a cheeky grin. Gazzy was with a girl who looked to be from Chinese descent. Nudge's date was a boy (who actually looked a couple of years older than her) who was dark-haired and had bright blue eyes. Iggy of course had Ella.

My date was a girl named Lissa. She had deep red, silky and shiny hair.

All six flock members headed straight to the refreshments and tuck shop as soon as we had joined our dates. We were so _hungry_!

After eating we went to the dance floor. A slow waltz was being played over the speakers so Lissa put her arms round her neck. I, feeling rather awkward, put my hands on her waist. We then began our first dance.

Max's POV

I sat and waited on Sam for what seemed like forever, but it was probably around the hour mark.

I began to worry that he wouldn't show up. I started to get quite upset. I mean, come on. You don't leave a girl on her _Prom night_!

I sat out on the swing on the front porch, gently swaying back and forth. I suddenly heard the sound of a car engine. Sam!

I ran toward the front gate (I regained my composure when I reached it. I didn't want to look desperate, did I?) and walked down the driveway. A figure stepped out of the car.

Plastering a grin on my face, I walked over to where the figure stood. I couldn't make out their features as the sun was behind them, making them only a dark shadow. Soon, however, I realised that this person was too tall and muscled to be Sam. Maybe it's his big brother.

But no. The figure was someone completely different. . .

Fang's POV

_Where _is_ she? She should be _here_ by now!_ I thought, as I wandered around, occasionally dancing with Lissa.

After a while I thought going back to make sure everything was alright. To make sure _Max_ was alright.

I decided that Lissa and I would go to Dr. Martinez's and pick up Max, whether Sam was there or not.

"Uh, Lissa?"

"Yuh huh, Fangy?" she replied.

"Would you, um, come with me to pick up a friend? We'd be back in, like, ten minutes."

"Sure! Who. . . who are we picking up?"

"Max. My, uh, sister."

"Well of course! Of course I'll go with you."

"Cool."

We walked outside and got into Max's Mom's car.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

_Outside the house._

I saw Max sitting on the porch swing. She looked miserable. Sam was nowhere to be seen.

I was gonna beat the_ crap _outta him for hurting Max. Just you wait.

Max's POV

It. . . It was Fang? Why would he be here? I felt embarrassed, what with me sitting there like a little loner. And. . . WAIT. _Who the _hell _was she?_

I saw a girl with silky red hair step out of the passenger side of Mom's car. I suddenly felt sick, like I was going to throw up.

I ran, all hunched over, into the house and into the bathroom before promptly barfing my guts up. Yuck. I, uh, didn't remember eating _that_.

After I had rinsed my mouth out and splashed my face and neck with cold water, I walked out to see what was going on.

Then I saw _her_. With her _arm_ slung round_ Fang's waist_. I felt a territorial growl slip from between my lips as my muscles tensed for battle.

It was gonna be a hell of a long night.

**A/N: I've put pictures of Max's hair, eyes, lips, dress, earrings, and her bracelet from Fang. Hope you like them!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here's part 3 of my fanfic Prom Night. Sorry it's so short! Please RnR!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. James Patterson owns Maximum Ride and all of its characters. I also do not own the song included in this chapter. The song is '_Chasing Cars_' by Snow Patrol and is owned by them.**

Max's POV

I watched her reaction, feeling very satisfied when she gasped and took a step back.

"Max? What are you doing?" asked Fang.

Using every ounce of willpower I had, I straightened up and tried to relax.

"Who's this?"

"Max, this is Lissa. She's my Prom date."

"Oh? Well. I'm glad Fang got someone. . . _nice_ to be his date." I said, attempting a smile, but only managing a slight grimace instead.

"Uh, thanks." said Lissa. Her voice was kinda shaky. I had freaked her. Good.

"Um, Max? We. . . We came to pick you up. To take you to Prom. Is that cool?" asked Fang.

"No. I don't want to go." I mean, what was the point in going. I'd already been abandoned by my date. Now I have to go show my face and _embarrass myself_?

"Please."

"No."

"Oh come on. If Sam's there I'll let you beat him up?"

Ooh. Very tempting actually. ". . . maybe?" I replied uncertainly.

"Cool. Come on. Let's get into the car."

" 'Kay."

"Uh, don't _I_ get a say in this? I mean, I'm here too!" said Lissa. She sounded pretty annoyed.

"Sorry but. . . not really, no. Max gets a say because, well, it's her who's been stood up. I get a say because Max is my sister. Sorry." answered Fang.

Ooh, _burn_!

"_Fine._"

I had to chew the inside of my cheek to stop myself from laughing. The term `_Attention seeker_` sprung to mind. We were _so_ not gonna get along.

Fang's POV

We all bundled into the car, Lissa and I in the front; Max in the back. I could sense a cat fight starting later.

Max began tapping her foot and singing quietly to herself.

"_If I lay here,_

_If I just lay here,_

_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

_Forget what we're told._

_Before we get too old._

_Just show me a garden that's burstin' into life._"

"Would you please just _shut up!_" yelled Lissa.

"No! Why don't you shut up instead?" Max shouted back.

"Because I'm cool, and what I say is actually important, dumbass!"

Max grinned and said, "You know, There's no I in dumbass, but there is a U."

God, that was lame.

"Oh shush." said Lissa.

"Make me." snapped Max

"Whatever."

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

_Outside the school (the normal, human kind, obviously)_

As we got out Dr. Martinez's car, I spotted Sam walking into Prom with a new chick hanging off his arm.

"Max!" I hissed. "He's here!"

"Where? He's so _dead_!" said Max, whirling round. I watched as she stalked into the building in search of Sam.

"Come on, let's go before she actually _does_ kill him." I said to Lissa. I sighed and followed Max.

I saw Max poking Sam in the chest and asking him where the hell he'd been. She stopped short when the girl came over and glued herself to him.

I took a step towards her. She slowly walked away from Sam and the girl.

"Max. Are you okay?" I asked. I slid down the wall onto the floor and sat next to her.

"I. . . I guess." she replied.

"That guy is a jerk. Just forget about him, 'kay?"

" 'Kay."

We sat in silence for a few minutes. I suddenly spotted Lissa snogging the face off the guy in the corner of the hall.

"Looks like both of us lost our date tonight." I said.

"What?" Max looked up and saw Lissa. "Oh. I'm sorry, Fang. I f it weren't for me you'd be dancing with her and she wouldn't go hunting out someone else."

"It doesn't matter. And besides, I'd have been checking on you anyway. Lissa would've had her chance." I said. It _was_ true, after all.

Max's POV

I suddenly felt much happier when I heard the dismissive tone he used when he spoke about Lissa.

"Well, since neither of us have a date why don't we have at least one dance with each other?"

"Sure." said Fang. He took my hand and led me to the dance floor.

He put his hands on my waist and I wrapped my arms around his neck as we danced to the waltz that was playing.

After a couple of minutes I rested my forehead against his. We looked into each other's eyes, and he bent down. We then proceeded to kiss. It was amazing. Too good to be true.

Of _course_ it was. Because this was _my_ frikking life we're talking about here.

There was a huge crash as the South wall caved in.

"What the frik?"

The things that came into the hall were. . . different. Not robots.

They were nothing like anything we've ever dealt with before.

**A/N: So how was it? If there are any mistakes you'd like to point out, feel free to do so. I'm also open to any ideas for what could happen next, or any extra ideas about the monsters/creatures that the flock have to face. Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. James Patterson owns Maximum Ride and all its characters. The only things owned by me are the plot, and the creatures involved in this chapter.**

Max's POV

Fang and I immediately shifted into battle mode, tensing our muscles and preparing ourselves for pain. From the corner of my eye I saw Iggy, Nudge, Angel and Gazzy doing the same.

I kept my eyes glued to the cloud of dust at the South wall. The figures were different. Not robotic.

As they appeared through the dust, we saw them in all their glory.

They looked like human-animal hybrids. Ya know, like the Erasers, or – obiously - us. Only they looked more. . . natural. Like, as if they were born that way instead of being created that way.

Instead of being part wolf, they seemed to be part _fox_. They had no fur, except their tail. Unless you count human hair as fur, of course. Their faces were stretched into a short snout and their ears looked seriously painful. The bones in them were nearly bursting out of their skin. Their eyes were slightly slanted, like oriental eyes. **(A/N: does that make sense?)** Their walk was surprisingly graceful, considering their feet were like a fox's or a cat's.

What _were_ they?

**Therianthropes.** said a voice. Oh. It was _the_ Voice.

_Uh, come again?_

**Therianthropes. Basically were-animals. There were only rumours floating about as to their existence, but these really are the real deal. You'll need to be careful with them.**

_Why? You scared we'll hurt your precious therian-thingies? _I sneered.

**Max. They can seriously hurt you. Right now they are only half-way between their two forms. As they are true therianthropes they are able to choose between a few stages of morph. They may appear human, fox, or anything in between. Don't underestimate them.**

Crap. This really was. . .damn! We were knee deep in a pile of crap, and we _so_ didn't have the right shoes for it.

But, being me, I tried to show them I wasn't afraid. I was happy to lose a lot of things, but I wasn't willing to lose my _pride_.

This only seemed to make them want to fight. Their ugly lips pulled back, baring hundreds of razor-sharp teeth. I suddenly felt my tummy hit the floor and my heart jump into my mouth.

The creatures smiled as they prepared themselves for battle, and they took a step forward.

Iggy's POV

I tried to focus on the sounds around me, trying to hear whether these things were planning on attacking any time soon. But. . . but I couldn't focus on them. The screams around me were too loud, blocking out the quieter noises like footsteps or the sound of wings.

"Guys! I'm sorry. I can't help! I can't focus. I'm sorry."

"What do you mean, you can't help? Come on, Ig. We need you, man." That was Fang.

"It's too loud in here! I can't _hear_ them, so I don't know where they are! I'm not exactly gonna start punching and kicking randomly in case I hit someone!" I yelled back. I felt so useless.

_What if we could get them outside a bit, away from the noise. Do you think you could help then?_ Angel was projecting thoughts in my head again.

_Yeah, maybe._ I thought back.

_Okay. I'll tell Max, and we'll do our best to get them away from the screams._

_Thanks, Angel._

_No probs, Ig._

Thank God. Now I won't have to stand around looking like an idiot.

Suddenly I heard Ella shriek.

"Help! HELP! Oh, please!"

I swung round and started running in the direction of her voice.

This close up I found I could sense where the imposter was.

I grabbed hold of something warm and furry. A. . . tail? Okay. . . I grabbed the tail and pulled as hard as I could.

I heard a piercing scream that was so loud it came pretty close to busting one of my eardrums. I felt three lines of what felt like liquid fire streaking across my right cheek. Blood began seeping out from the wound.

"Iggy!IGGY!" shouted Ella. "Your _cheek_!"

"I'm okay. Just get out of here, Ella. Be safe and get out, okay?"

"No! I want to help."

"No, Ella. You're making it harder to fight. Just go, please."

"Fine. Be careful." she said and pecked me on the cheek.

I grinned as I turned around, looking for that thing I'd hurt.

"Hey, Ig! We've got them outside! Come on!" Max's voice came from outside, pretty close to the school car park by the sounds of it.

"Cool!"

I ran out through the giant hole in the wall, my feet slapping against the ground. I smiled as the screams faded a little and the sounds of battle filled my ears.

I launched myself into the fight and began pulling tails, kicking chests and dislocating shoulders.

This was the life I was used to. Finally everything was back to normal. . . kinda.

Fang's POV

These things. . .looked like foxes? What, we weren't good enough for the big bad things? We were now fighting foxes? Okay. . .

Anyway, Ig managed to join in with the fight, and he was actually holding out better than all of us. Well, except Max. She was doing really well.

I saw one of the Foxes (I decided to just call them that. I know, original, right?) lunging towards me and I flew straight up. Once I was above its head I began dive bombing it, whacking it on the head with my wings. It eventually collapsed and I landed on it, stomping on it once, just to make sure.

I turned to see how the others were. Angel was doing fine, copying me and dive bombing them. Gazzy was using his. . . uh. . . 'skill' of producing gas clouds from his, um, body and making them choke and pass out. Nudge was giggling and flying in circles round a Fox until it got dizzy. Iggy was involved in tense hand to hand combat with two or three Foxes. Max. . .

I turned around and saw Max struggling against 5 Foxes. They had surrounded her and she was constantly spinning around, trying not to have her back to any one of them for too long.

I sneaked up behind one. Fortunately they were all too focused on Max to see me scissor-kick a Fox's head. It immediately went down, and all the other Foxes gathered around Max had their eyes on me. Max spun around and grinned at me. I smiled back and her eyes lit up. Just goes to show that I don't smile properly very much.

Together we hacked away at the remaining Foxes and made our way back to the rest of our flock.

"Report!" said Max.

"I'm okay. Nose is broken, I think. Small knock to my head, but I'm okay." said Iggy, pressing his nose to help stop the bleeding.

"Yeah, I'm cool too. Just a couple of bruises." replied Gazzy.

"Same. Fine. Just bruised too." answered Angel.

"I'm good. Few scrapes. Nothing much." I said.

Her eyes narrowed. "Are you _sure_?" she asked.

Okay, I guess I'm kinda known for keeping injuries secret so as not to worry her.

"Yes." I replied, looking her straight in the eye.

"Okay." she said and her lips twitched into a small smile.

We done a U and A but came back to hover above the school. Iggy had wanted to make sure Ella was okay.

Everything was fine.

Wait. . .

"_Where's Nudge_?" asked Max. She sounded panicked.

I looked around but couldn't see Nudge's dark head of curly hair.

Max's POV

Oh. _Crap_.

Nudge was _missing_? For the love of God why can't people – or. . .things – leave us alone?

We all automatically turned and headed back down to the ground. We landed behind the apple tree next to the car park.

As we scanned the sky, and the ground too, Angel spotted three dark shapes heading off through the sky, and two more running along the ground heading in the same direction.

Using my raptor vision I managed to see that the two running figures were surviving Foxes.

The three flying figures were two Flyboys carrying Nudge between them. She was dangling limply in their arms.

"Nudge!_ Nudge_! _NUDGE_!" I yelled, almost in tears.

I ran as fast as I could, opened my wings, and tried to take off. Fang grabbed my wrist.

"Max. There's nothing we can do right now. I'm sorry." he said. He gently tugged my wrist until I faced him.

"Come on. We'll track them down tomorrow, once we've recovered a bit and we have a bit more energy."

I nodded, letting the tears roll down my cheeks.

As one the flock turned and headed off, leaving Nudge behind to cope with everything by herself.


End file.
